Weathering The Storm
by happyday girl
Summary: Short humorous one-shot. A rain storm has forced the Dwarves to shelter under trees- Kili moans about the wetness and how much he hates the rain, whilst Fili and Thorin take the opportunity to tease their youngest family member...until the joke is played on one of them. Please review!


**Hello! This is just a short humorous one-shot, born out of the fact that it's absolutely pouring down in England and it gave me some inspiration ^^**

**Enjoy….**

Kili hated the rain. He hated it almost as much as he hated that weird clump of green stuff the Elves had tried to make them eat in Rivendell.

He was sat, scrunched up between his brother and his uncle, underneath a large leaf hanging from a tree as the rain lashed down, the wind bringing it into his face. The other Dwarves were huddled in other crevices and under more leaves, faces long and wet as the rain poured down in the green forest.

He sighed and tried to get comfortable; after all, it didn't seem as if the rain was stopping any time soon. He turned to his brother, pout and frown on his face- Fili grinned and tried not to laugh as he caught his brother's expression. 'What's wrong?' he muttered, feigning ignorance.

Kili huffed, eyes narrowing. 'You know full well what's wrong.' He muttered, careful not to talk loud enough so their uncle could hear. Thorin was sitting facing away from them, whether asleep or awake Kili did not know.

'Tis only water, what's there not to like? We get a free wash!' Fili chuckled, prodding Kili in the side. 'Relax, it'll be over soon,' he finished, smiling.

'I know that…..it's just…..why does it have to be so _wet_?' Kili huffed, crossing his arms, pouting some more.

'Well it'd be funny rain if it were dry!' Fili grinned, shaking his head. 'Why, are you afraid your hair's going to get wet?' he teased, pushing Kili's shoulder.

'No! Oh, it was useless talking to you…..' Kili grumbled, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Fili turned away, smiling to himself.

All was quiet beneath the trees, apart from the torrent of rain driving into the earth; Kili sat still, saturating in the water as he did so. He sighed again, 'If I get a cold now….' He muttered.

'What's the matter with you?' Came his uncle's voice from beside him. 'You've been grumbling like a dwarf maiden since we sat here!' Kili shot a look at his Uncle, sheepish. He relaxed when he saw Thorin was smiling, rolling his eyes good naturedly.

'Sorry, I just hate the rain!' he replied, shrugging.

'Aye, but who doesn't?' Thorin agreed, moving around and stretching. He peered up into the clouds, face scrunched against the rain. 'I'm afraid this is going to be the weather for the next leg of our journey- we are just wasting time sitting here like rocks.' He muttered, looking down and catching the look on his nephew's face- Kili was looking at him aghast, eyes wide and mouth even wider.

'Come, I'll fashion you an umbrella from a leaf if you like!' he replied, putting an arm around his nephew and hugging him tight. 'Just for you….' He teased, laughing as Kili drew back and shook his head, face pink.

'I don't think that'll be necessary….' Kili muttered, 'but thanks for the offer…' he winked at his uncle, and darted out into the rain as Thorin made to affectionately swat his head.

Minutes later, and they were on the road again, in the rain and the cold- Kili trudged through the deluge, face fixed in a frown- suddenly, a shadow fell on his vision, and the rain stopped hitting his head- he looked up to see Fili holding a giant leaf above his head.

'What are you doing?' he asked, watching as Fili brushed his sodden hair from out of his eyes; he was soaking.

'Stopping you from getting a cold!' came his reply, and Kili didn't know what to say to it.

'You're a real dope!' he settled on grinning, taking a hold of the giant leaf on one side, and positioning it so it was over both their heads. 'There, now neither of us will get a cold!' he stated, and they walked on quiet happily, just that little bit drier.

Suddenly- 'Achooo!' the mighty Thorin Oakenshield's sneeze could have awoken the dead. Kili supressed a grin, covering his face as best he could as Thorin looked over, eyes red-rimmed, nose pink.

He was just about to talk when he sneezed again, and again- three times in a row he sneezed, until he sank back, shaking his head and wiping his nose. 'Maybe we shouldn't have continued….' He muttered, inhaling wetly.

'Told you!' Kili couldn't resist. 'Here, Uncle- want me to fashion you an umbrella from a leaf?' he teased, laughing as Thorin rolled his eyes.

'Get a fire going, we camp here tonight- and Kili….you can take first watch from that log,' he ordered, pointing to a log just outside where they were building the fire. At least the dwarves had taken precaution and had pre-packed some firewood for the occasion.

Kili's smile didn't fade. 'Alright, but I can make you an umbrella if you wish?' he asked innocently, grinning as Thorin gave him a glare- he sat down at the wettish log, feeling a bit happier in the rain than he had done. The cacophony of sneezes and coughs followed him, and as he looked across the wet, deserted forest he couldn't help but smile to himself….something told him he wouldn't be the only one to hate the rain in the future….

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Thanks! Xxx**


End file.
